Unable To Stay
by Flying Bubbles
Summary: He didn't know Tohru was going to fall off a cliff and die that day...Was it his fault? Is it because he's the cat? Is this his curse? Based off the Anime/Manga Fruits Basket! Enjoy!


**Unable To Stay**

**((A Fruits Basket FanFic. Takes place after Tohru falls off the cliff in the manga. Yes, I did get some parts from the manga! Those manga parts/lines from the book belong to Natsuki Takaya. Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.))**

"Somebody! Somebody please! Please help me!" I turned around and decided to go back and see what all this fussing was about. When I got there, I didn't expect to see Tohru, laying there half conscious, with blood dripping from her head. I felt tears come to my eyes. _This is all my fault. I failed you Kyoko. _I looked back down at Tohru and cried. _And I told her that her love for me was an illusion, when truth is...Is that I love her too. _I got down onto my knees, and put my hand under her head. "Don't touch her! I think she hit her head pretty bad." I looked at Yuki, and then pulled my hand away from her mousy brown hair. Next thing I knew, I had a bloody hand. "Wait! No! Tohru!" Her mother's death flashed before my very eyes. "No! Tohru No!" Tohru looked up at me, eyes half open, and that same old smile she smiled everyday. "This isn't supposed to happen Tohru!" I cried. Is this what I get for being the cat? Is this my curse? Is this how I, Kyo Sohma, am supposed to live? "Kyo." She said in a voice similar to a whisper. "Tohru, don't leave me! Please Tohru! Please!" Before you know it, those beautiful blue eyes closed for the last time.

At the funeral service, I wasn't suprised to see everyone from school there, but what shocked me most, is that Akito was there. I turned my attention away from Akito, and looked at the beautiful corpse in front of me. _Tohru, baby, I know you're still here with me, and know that I will never forget you. I know you were unable to stay, and I understand that. But let me tell you a few things before you go forever. I shouldn't have waited til your last breath to say this, but I love you. I love you Tohru Honda. I can't let go. I never will let go. How could I let go of the thing I love most? I'm sorry I haven't admitted this until now. I didn't want to come to your funeral. Why? Because just the thought of seeing your beautiful face for the last time kills me. I'm slowly dying on the inside. I was too late. I'm sorry Tohru. _I paused for a moment to wipe my tears away. They were about to close the coffin forever until I screamed. "No! No! I'm not done talking to her! Let me see her one last time!" Everyone paused and the men kept the coffin top open. I looked back and her and said, "I love you! I love you so much!" I had tears streaming down my face, and I didn't care if I looked like an idiot...I loved her..."I knew how much you loved to watch the Japanese blossoms fall down slowly off the trees. I knew that you loved to catch them." I pulled out a pink blossom and laid it on her hand. "I want you to take this, and always remember me." Then I bent down and kissed her sweet lips. Her lips were cold like ice, but I didn't care...A kiss from Tohru meant the world to me.

I lay in bed, and stare at the ceiling. Tohru was really gone. No more sweet smiles, no more advice, no more anything. "I want us to stay together Kyo." Tears came to my eyes as I thought about that. I remember that stormy night when she ran after me. _She must have really cared._ I thought. And with that, I went to sleep.

I wake up and look at my clock. Three in the morning. I woke up because I had a dream. I dream about her. Tohru Honda. I couldn't help but to cry. She was gone, and I was never going to see her again.

**Narrator**

Ten years passed, and not a day went by without Tohru on his mind. Tohru would watch Kyo from her own little Heaven, were her mother was, and wait for Kyo. A year after, Kyo got into a car crash, killing him instantly. He found Tohru in Heaven, and walked off with her into the sunset.

The End

**((Hoped you liked it...I was in the mood to write something sad...))**


End file.
